Once Upon A Time In New York City
by sumerjoy11
Summary: Two gangs, one love. What happens when Dodger (Oliver & Company) and Angel (Lady and the Tramp) fall in love despite being in rival gangs? Read to find out! :)


**Months after the ordeal with Sykes, Fagin and his dogs are living content lives. However, a rival gang emerges, led by the cousin of the late Roscoe and DeSoto. He wants blood for the blood of his cousins, and will do what it takes to destroy whoever was involved in their murder. As the gangs clash, Dodger and a female dog from the opposing gang meet and fall in love, neither being aware of each other's backgrounds. Will love triumph over hatred, or will the rival gang have their revenge?**

 **Characters of Oliver & Company:**

 **Dodger:** One of the main protagonists of the story. Dodger is the carefree leader of Fagin's gang of dogs. Upon bumping into Angel during a food run, Dodger immediately becomes attracted to her, not knowing that she's part of a rival gang lead by Buster. Dodger is a Jack Russell terrier mongrel. His fur is predominantly white, but he has brown spots on his back as well as brown ears, along with a grey muzzle and grey paws. He also sports a red bandana.

 **Oliver:** A loyal friend/brother to Dodger. Oliver was taken in by Dodger and his gang months before this story takes place. He and the gang went on a big adventure that led to Oliver being adopted by Jenny, and gaining new friends. He's a friendly kitten who hasn't let the life of luxury change his caring personality. Oliver is an orange Tabby kitten with dark orange strips on his back and a white muzzle. He also sports a blue collar.

 **Rita:** Despite being the only female in Dodger's gang, Rita can be just as aggressive as the other members of the gang can be. She's tough, sassy, and strong. Despite her tough exterior, though, Rita has a caring side to her, and is soft for Dodger. Upon finding out that Dodger found himself a lady, Rita becomes suspicious of his new flame. Rita is a slender brown Saluki dog that wears blue eye shadow.

 **Tito:** Also known as "Ignacio Alonzo Julio Frederico de Tito". This short tempered dog may be aggressive at times, but has a large heart for a dog so small. Tito would put his life on the line for those he cares about. He is a loyal member of Dodger's gang, and also the love interest of Georgette. Tito is a beige Chihuahua with red hair, which is tied back by a green headband. He also has a bitten left ear, and speaks with a Mexican accent.

 **Francis:** The sophisticated member of Dodger's gang. Francis, despite being in a gang, is possibly the most well mannered and calm of the bunch. He tries not to resort to violence, but will fight if necessary. Aside from Rita, Francis also becomes suspicious of Dodger's new lady friend. Francis is a beige bulldog.

 **Einstein:** The oldest, yet strongest member of Dodger's gang. Einstein may not be the smartest of dogs, but he's incredibly loyal, and very caring. Just like Francis, he tries to avoid violence, but will fight if need be. Einstein is a grey Great Dane with dark grey spots.

 **Fagin:** The owner of Dodger and the gang. Fagin still lives in the barge with his beloved pets, despite the Foxworth family supporting him with their money. He would rather a life of solitude with his dogs than live in the middle of a bustling city. Though, he does enjoy visiting Jenny and her family from time to time. Fagin is a skinny, half bald man with orange/red hair. He wears a green raincoat, red undershirt, red hat, brown fingerless gloves, blue pants, and sneakers.

 **Jenny Foxworth:** Oliver's owner, and friend to Fagin and his dogs. Jenny adopted Oliver, and also owns Georgette. She frequently invites Fagin and his dogs to visit, much to Georgette's chagrin. Jenny is an eight year old girl with short red hair. Her skin is pale, and she has bright blue eyes. She wears an aqua turtleneck shirt with light blue leggings, along with white sneakers.

 **Georgette:** Jenny's dog who often pursues Tito. Georgette is Jenny's pampered dog who has grown used to Dodger and his friends, but still doesn't appreciate how "dirty" they are. She has also grown used to Oliver, and sometimes shows a motherly side toward him when no one is around. Upon finding out about Rita's jealousy over Dodger's new flame, Georgette takes it upon herself to try and give Rita a makeover so Dodger would notice her, as well as give her advice on how to steal the spotlight. Georgette is a slender poodle with light blue fur. She has a ribbon tied onto her, and sports a gold collar.

 **Winston:** Butler to the Foxworth family. Winston is responsible for caring for the Foxworth household, including the pets. He is an obese man with white hair. Winston wears a white button down shirt with rolled up sleeves and a black bow tie. He also wears black dress pants and dress shoes, along with a blue apron.

 **Characters of Lady and the Tramp II:**

 **Angel:** One of the main protagonists in the story. Angel is a tough street dog who was taken into Buster's gang as a pup. With no one else to turn to, she is forced to deal with Buster's bossy nature, and constant flirting. However, that soon changes when she stumbles upon Dodger, whom she becomes attracted to. Angel is a cream colored Pomeranian mix with large violet eyes, a curled tail, and a folded left ear.

 **Buster:** The main antagonist of the story. Buster is the cousin of the late Roscoe and DeSoto. He's leader of his own gang, consisting of seven other members. He is a bully of a leader, pushing around his fellow gang members, who all fear him. Upon hearing the news that his cousins were murdered by another gang of dogs, Buster makes it his mission to find who killed Roscoe and DeSoto, and kill them himself. Buster is a Doberman/Rottweiler mix.

 **Francois:** Buster's spy, and one of his most trusted members, aside from Angel. Francois is incredibly loyal to Buster, mainly due to his fear of him. He does anything Buster says, even if he knows he'll regret it. When Buster finds that Angel is sneaking out often, he sends out Francois to follow her, who eventually reports that she's been seeing Dodger. Francois is a tiny Boston terrier that speaks with a French accent.

 **Ruby:** Another female in Buster's gang, who also is one of the oldest. After being abandoned by her family, Buster is the one who takes her into his gang, seeing her as a motherly figure that he needed at the time. Ruby is the one who discovers Angel as a pup, and takes her into the gang when finding out that she's an orphan. Ruby is an Afghan Hound. She has reddish fur and dark brown ears.

 **Sparky:** The oldest dog in the gang. Sparky has been a street dog all his life, never knowing what life is like in a warm, loving home. When he meets Ruby, she tells him of Buster's gang, and how he can have a family with them. Sparky is content with his life in the gang, until Buster becomes corrupt and acts as a tyrant. Sparky acts a source of wisdom, and almost like a fatherly figure. He's an Irish Wolfhound with grey fur.

 **Scratchy:** Another one of the older dogs in the gang. Scratchy was kicked out of his home when bringing in fleas. His family couldn't afford treatment, and couldn't stand his constant scratching, so they sent him packing. Lonely and hungry, Scratchy ends up stumbling upon Buster's gang, and becomes a member. Scratchy is a mongrel with tan fur, and is usually seen scratching himself.

 **Mooch:** Like Einstein, Mooch is the strongest, yet not so smartest of the gang. When his family moved into an apartment in New York City, they were told that they were not allowed to keep Mooch. They sent him to a pound, but Mooch was able to escape. He stumbled upon Buster and his gang, and wanting new friends, he joined the gang. Mooch is an English Sheepdog with grey and white fur.


End file.
